Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a circuit board for a power supply, an electronic apparatus including the same, and an inductor device, and more particularly, to a circuit board for a power supply capable of reducing common mode noise generated in a coil, an electronic apparatus including the same, and an inductor device capable of reducing common mode noise generated in a coil.
Description of Related Art
Electrical, electronic, and communication apparatuses have to meet various electromagnetic interference (EMI) standards. In the related art, common mode noise, such as EMI noise which is generated after a coil in a switching device, such as a DC-DC convertor, may be reduced using a bead or a capacitor.
The switching device or a coil may be disposed as far away as possible from a ground pattern by designing a printed circuit board (PCB) to have a large thickness, and thus the common mode noise transferred through the ground may be reduced.
However, this leads to an increased production cost because additional components, such as a bead or a capacitor, are necessary, and high-priced thick PCB is used.